Is that a Pixie?
by Sissel's a Cute Bad-aft
Summary: Short Dream one-shot of Pesky Dust. Please enjoy!


I own NOTHING! Ben 10 and all of his aliens belong to their rightful owners, which is NOT me!

Being a housekeeper was a lot of hard work, but it was my job that kept me busy for most of the time. I now have the day off today and had no intention going anywhere since it was only 17 degrees outside. *Sighs* That's what happens when you live in Northern Michigan, even in the springtime. Moving on, I had a quick breakfast and simply went back to bed again. I had no idea what this dream would bring me, but I wouldn't trade it for the world.

I ended up in what seemed like a never ending field full of flowers and slowly made my way around. I was amazed that I could smell the flowers and could feel a light breeze going past me. I decided to stop and sit a spell in the abundance of flowers. It was then that I saw a small figure with wings and immediately went to get a closer look.

 _`Is that a freakin' pixie?!'_ I thought in surprise, going wide eyed as said creature looked at me.

"Whooo are you?" It trilled with a curious tone.

I couldn't control myself as I ran to the pixie and cuddled it lovingly.

"You're so cute!~" I cooed, stunning the creature into silence.

For those of you who don't know me, let me make this short and sweet. I'm a 22 year old woman and cute things are my kryptonite. Moving on...

The pixie was actually blushing when asking me to let it go. I, on the other hand, was asking all sorts of questions. It took hardly any time at all to get answers. This little guy (Yes he's a boy even though he may not look like it) is Pesky Dust, who's actually an alien called an Nemuina. He was now asking me who I was and how I ended up in this field.

"My name's Hisoka and you're the cutest thing ever~" I sweet talked, making Pesky blush like mad.

Pesky Dust was doing his best to calm down while I continuously fawned and nuzzled him. We at least made some small talk, despite Pesky stuttering out of embarrassment. After some time I let Pesky go and I laid in the field as Pesky hovered over me, finally getting a good look at me.

"You're theee strangest human I've ever met, but innnn a good way," He mused with a small smile.

I chuckled and sat up, looking at the clear blue sky above me.

"Pesky, what's flying like?" I asked innocently, looking at said alien.

"It's quite fun! Want tooo try it? This is your dream after all!" He grinned.

 _`Can I really fly like Peter Pan here? This seems unreal, but I'll give it a try'_ I thought as I concentrated on flying.

A few seconds later I felt myself lifting off the ground and heard Pesky cheering. I fumbled as I tried to balance myself in the air, but with a little help from Pesky I was alright. Slowly but surely I got the hang of flying and Pesky couldn't be happier. We both flew all over the field and high into the sky, doing all sorts of tricks. We spent what seemed like hours flying and weren't the least bit tired. Pesky was teasing me to come chase him while I thought of what else we could play. Perhaps I could make things appear in this dream too? Smirking, I imagined a bucket of water balloons floating next to me. It worked and I threw one at Pesky, hitting him from behind. He gasped in surprise and looked at me, seeing me giggle a bit. He smirked as he made what looked like a hundred water balloons float in front of him and sent them after me. I was flying away as fast as I could while pulling off a lot of evasive maneuvers, but some of the water balloons still hit me though. The water balloon fight went on until both Pesky and I were soaked to the bone. Laughing, I made cordless hairdryers appear and used them to dry Pesky off. It was even funnier when Pesky's hair fluffed like crazy, making me laugh harder. It took a few minutes to dry off, but after that we went back to the field and just laid there. This lasted for a few minutes until things turned white and I woke up from the dream.

 _`That was the best dream I've ever had! I wish I could've spent more time with Pesky though!'_ I pouted slightly, but smiled with the feeling that I would see him again someday.

 **A/N: Please forgive me for not posting a new story for so long! I have been working like crazy with no ideas for new stories until now! Don't flame me either if you would be so kind! Let me know if there's any grammar errors as well!**


End file.
